TLE: The Found Experiment
by AthenaFangGranger26
Summary: WARNING: DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE LOST EXPERIMENT! Libra and Fang's life after TLE. Lots of Fibra, and Libra/Iggy friendship. Cute, funny, romantic one-shots for a sequel. T for language.
1. Chapter 1: The Stupid Things Said

**Hey, guys! Welcome to the sequel of The Lost Experiment! Okay, here's how this thing works: Each chapter will start with a title and a POV. All are after TLE's events. All will be from first person POV, unlike TLE. Warning: Fang may be a bit OOC but that's because of Libra and the whole failing her before thing. He's just worried for her. Oh and each chapter will give the genre of the chapter, like Romance, Humor, or Angst. Okay, I think that's all the explaining I has. Spazzy, do the disclaimer cuz I remembered it this time!**

**Spaz the Dragon: *sigh* Athena doesn't own any of the Maximum Ride characters, James Patterson does. She does own Libra, Matt, Laron, and Beth. And me, if that counts for anything.**

**Me: Good boy, Spazzy. Onto the one-shot, or story, or... oh nevermind!**

**The Stupid Things Said.**

**(Libra POV)**

**(Romance/Humor)**

I was sitting, alone for once, in the E house living room. A book was lightly propped on my knees in front of me. I was alone because Max and Fang went to restock the kitchen and Iggy was outside on a fly with the kids. I had stayed behind on the occaision of finally getting something done. Yet, I ended up reading anyway.

See, after I had been with the flock for a few months my mom decided I could have my stuff here, instead of back in Iowa. My mom is under the impression I'm going to a new boarding school my friends were paying for. Various moving trips ensued after that and vwalla, I basically have my own room again. My room is across from Nudge's and next to Fang's.

"Lib, we're back. Where's Ig and company?" I heard Max call.

"Flying, the kids begged." I called back, softer than hers.

I glanced up to see Fang, in all silentness, leaning on the door frame. I made room on the sofa for him and let him sit next to him. You could say our relationship really took off after I came back, he was more open around me. More loving, you could say. He pulled me close to him and I practically laid on him to read. His dark hair, shorter now, was still in it's usual crude ponytail. I felt his obsidian gaze on my back as I read. He spotted a character's name and deemed it worthy of comment.

"Sirius Black? What kind of name is that?"

I rolled my eyes and replied sarcastically, "What kind of name is Fang?"

I heard his semi-grin in his answer, " An awesome one, and you know it."

I closed the book, laying it on the coffee table. I turned slightly and leaned into Fang's chest. I felt his arm wrap around me and I grinned. _Please don't walk into the room, Max. I don't want my black teddy bear to turn into a statue. _I thought.

"'Teddy bear, me?" Fang asked suddenly.

Damn Angel, telling him my personal thoughts. Stupid little "innocent" six year old girl. _You know you love me, Libra._ Angel's voice giggled in my head. _Butt out, Angel. You won't like this next part anyway. _I replied in thought.

"Well, you see, you're my teddy bear. Only 'cause I love you, " I teased Fang, "and you love me."

"But, what if you're wrong?" Fang whispered.

"About what? I'm never wrong."

"Me loving you. What if I don't, what if I only tolerate you?"

"You love me, and I know it." I growled.

"Whatever."

"I'll prove it."

"How?" Fang scoffed.

I didn't reply, I just reached over and kissed his nose. Almost instantly he pulled me down to his mouth and kissed me back. I felt his lips curl into a smile as our mouths moved in sync. I felt myself grinning too. Somehow I ended up basically sitting in his lap, my fingers twined in his still shaggy, yet short, hair. He had one hand on my waist and the other on the back of my neck. I felt his smile disappear as he threw himself into the kiss. I pulled back suddenly, rewarding myself an annoyed glare from Fang.

"Hey now, " I teased, "PG-13, Fang. There are children." I mocked a hurt gasp, like an offended mother would use.

He rolled his eyes and kissed me again, brief this time.

"I love you." he whispered simply.

"Told you so." I grinned, "I always win."

"Mm-hm, sure." Fang mused, bringing his lips to my nose.

I smiled again and laid my head on his shoulder. I sighed, letting my shoulders rise and fall slowly. I heard and felt Fang's almost silent chuckle.

"What?" I sat up, looking concerned at his face.

"Oh, the stupid things we say." he murmured.

"But, they're good stupid things, so that cancels out the 'stupid'." I argued playfully.

"Fine, after all, you're _never _wrong." Fang grinned.

We kissed again, this time longer and much like the first one. I faintly heard Iggy say, "Gazzy, don't. You won't-" He was interrupted by the little boy's voice yelling, "Ewww!" Iggy finished lamely: "-like what you see." Then, Angel starting giggling.

Typical flock moment, right there.

**There ya have it, a perfectly cute Fibra moment. Hope this is a good opener, next will be a humor filled chapter. With Libra and Iggy. Note that all of these will have Libra in them at some point, that is if she's main POV. Hope you all loved it, let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2: Purple Elephants?

**Hey, peeps. Athena here! Okay, this chapter was inspired by my super-amazing-hilarious math teacher. It is one of the classes I actually look forward to. Unbelievable, I know. Anyway, applause for my math teacher! *crickets* Oh, well. I'll clap, *I clap half-heartedly* I just love my math teacher's acronyms for formulas. Anyway, here's the chapter.**

**Purple Elephants Make Donuts And Sodas?**

**(Iggy POV)**

**(Humor)**

I was sitting across from Libra, who was attempting to teach me math. Yes, math. Well, she did go to a real school for the thirteen years of her life. Pretty damn good compared to the flock's zip schooling.

"Iggy, are you paying attention?" she snapped, reeling in my mind.

"Yeah, yeah." I answered quickly.

"Don't believe a word he says, Lib." I heard Fang chuckle from the counter by the fridge.

_Fang_, he has gotten more and more un-Fang like since Libra returned. She really changed him, it's really weird. But, I guess it's better than the mopy determined Fang we got while she was gone.

"Butt out, Silent Boy." I called to him.

"Boys, stop it. Now, Iggy, let's try some mental math. Three times four plus two times ten. Is what?" Libra asked.

I thought for a second and she began to tap her pencil impatiently. I even picked up the rhythm, _tap, tap, pause, tap. _Catchy.

"Um, no clue." I lied, smirking.

"Come on, Iggy. What was the 'Operations Clue'?" Libra probed, the tapping ceased.

"Clue?"

"Yeah. 'Purple Elephants Make Donuts And Sodas'. P.E.M.D.A.S." Libra explained, "P- parathesis, E- exponents, D- divide, M- multiply, A- add, S- subtract. Now, try the problem again."

"Purple Elephants?" I asked, thoroughly confused.

"Just a saying, Ig. Do the equation."

"Fine, but seriously. Purple elephants?"

"Iggy! Seriously, focus on the subject." Libra protested, growing annoyed.

"I will, just give me a minute. I'm trying to visualize purple elephants." I joked.

"Dammit, Iggy. Just do the damn problem."

"Hold on."

"God, Iggy. Just use the other acronym: 'Please Excuse My Dear Aunt Sally'." Libra tried again.

"I don't have an Aunt Sally, so in no way could she be dear or need to be excused. Unless she's like Gazzy." I made a disgusted face, and heard Fang stifle a chuckle.

"Ugh, that's it. Teach yourself, Iggy."

I heard the chair legs scrape against the floor as she shoved the chair back, stood and staulked away. I heard Fang almost silently follow her. I chuckled to myself, _mission accomplished_. No more school lessons.

**Haha, my teacher said that the other day and the entire class started laughing. I even tried to visualize purple elephants, and then I wondered how Iggy would react to that phrase. And this is what came out of that. Haha, hope you liked the humor. I know I did. -Athena**


	3. Chapter 3: True

**Hey, guys. I have a lot of time on my hands today so I'll probably update more than once. Anyway, this was inspired by my best friend, who also inspired the character of Beth. Love ya chickie! Onto the chapter!**

**True...**

**(Fang POV)**

**(Friendship/Comfort)**

I heard Libra's bedroom door open and close, briefly letting the country music free from her room's confinement. I wondered what she was doing, whenever she was in her room listening to the 'twang' -as Iggy called it- she usually didn't come out. I stood, going down the hall and knocked on her door. I heard a muffled "Who?"

"Me." I answered.

"It's open." was the reply.

I walked into the newly painted midnight blue room and found Libra lying on her bed. The sheets were made and a notebook was open on the pillow. I smiled when I saw the broken pencil tucked behind her ear. She looked so much different from when I first met her. Her hair was her most drastic change, before she kept it so short and kempt. Now she had let it grow long, almost reaching her back. She often complained it got in her face, but she never actually made to cut it. Her silver eyes were always the same ones that cracked my emotion safe code with ease. Her smile familiar now, instead of a worried frown or a pissed off snarl.

"Hey, Fang." she whispered, barely audible over the soft music of the music.

She tore another sheet of paper from the book and tossed it at the trash and missed. I think she flipped the trash can off, but I can't be sure. When I got a look at what was _in _the notebook, I resisted the urge to tell her to stop. They were letters to the humans.

"What's up, Lib?" I asked, sitting beside her on the bed.

"Nothing, just writing." she murmured.

"Whatcha' writing?" Though I knew full well what.

"Letters, to Beth and Matt."

"What about the other one? The, er, ginger one."

"Since when are you so talkative?" she teased, sitting up and giving me a sarcastic questioning look.

I turned a glare, playful and teasing, to her. I raised an eyebrow at her and she averted her gaze. I noticed the little bit of pink color in her cheeks.

"If you must know, I'm still mad at Laron. He pissed me off and I don't forgive easily." Libra whispered.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side." I joked.

She punched my arm lightly, a grin on her face. She was being nice, if someone had really made her mad they'd have death by fire.

"I'm not kidding, Fang." she was serious again, "I don't forgive him, I won't forgive him. Ever."

Based on her persistant frown I gathered that she was speaking truthfully, and if this subject didn't disappear quick she'd turn back into old depressing Libra.

"Hey, okay, so you're not kidding. Forget them, you got a new home. Here." I whispered.

I put an arm around her shoulders and laced my fingers with hers. She tucked her head into my shoulder and she smiled. I felt her sigh.

"You're right. My true place is here. With you." she whispered.


	4. Chapter 4: Break Even

**Okay, hey everyone. I was looking at this story the other day and today I decided to put this up. I've had it sitting on my computer for a while now, and I figured I should update. So, this is either after the events of this sequel. If I get enough requests I'll do a continuation on the ending of this. So, let me know! Onto the story. Anything to say Spazzy?**

**Spaz: I don't believe so, other than we don't own (but love) this song. It belongs to the Script.**

**Me: Alright onto the story!**

**Break Even **

**(Laron POV) **

**Angst**

That stupid CD was stuck on repeat and it wasn't helping me. It was that stupid song, Break Even. The song that was now the story of my effin life. Wonderful right, here let me explain.

_**I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing**_

Yeah, I'm still alive, but to her, it's like I'm dead. She doesn't write or call, or say anything when she comes to visit Beth and Matt._  
><em>_**Just praying to a God that I don't believe in**_

I was always praying that the week she comes to the city that she'd show up on my doorstep and say that she left those stupid birdkid freaks and was coming to live at home._  
><em>_**'Cause I got time while she got freedom**_

She got what she wanted, she never did like school, ever since the school's bullies found out about her visions thing. They wouldn't let it go, they just bashed on her all the time. Now, she was away from all that._  
><em>_**'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even**__  
><em>Break even? Ha! Yeah, right. I bet you think that while I sit here, thinking about her, that's she's somewhere with those birdkids, thinking of me too. Wrong, Beth says that they don't talk about me much. I probably don't even cross her mind anymore, ever since she got Mr. Tall Dark and Wing-ed.

___**Her best days will be some of my worst**_

The worst day of my life was when we left her and the mutants in that forest, I bet as soon as she found that note she was jumping for joy. That the freaky dream that I had, where she yelled at me when I tried to explain, was all fake, just my imagination._  
><em>_**She finally met a man that's gonna put her first**_

That Fang fellow is kind of weird, I mean besides the whole bird thing, he just doesn't seem like her. I mean, he's silent and she likes to laugh. That kid wears black and she likes blue. It just doesn't make sense, _we_ made sense._  
><em>_**While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping**_

So every night when I couldn't sleep because the first thirteen years of my life are playing like a never ending movie, she was probably where ever the bird boy was, sleeping like there's no tomorrow. With _no _dreams._**  
>'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even... even... no<br>**_I bet her heart isn't even broken, unlike mine. Mine was torn to shreds, not because she left, not because of something she did, or because of what she was. No, my heart wasn't whole because _I _left _her_, my best friend._**  
>What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you,<strong>_

She was always lost, when those jerks at school called her Frankenmind, and Freakgirl, I had always offered to beat their faces in. She'd smile and give a slight chuckle and say in that soft voice of hers: "Oh, Laron. Don't go getting yourself into trouble, I don't mind them. Neither should you." But, I knew she did mind. That that was why she disappeared right before the last day of school. I knew she had finally had enough. She was the best part of me, because when she left I finally gave those jerks a piece of my mind and my fist._**  
>And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok<strong>_

I _never _broke down, yet I did that night we left. I had wanted to go back, we all did, but we had to leave. We ended up getting a hotel and after Beth and Matt were out I broke down for the first time in a while._**  
>I'm falling to pieces, yeah,<strong>_

I was falling to pieces, without her to hold them together. _**  
>I'm falling to pieces<strong>_

_**They say bad things happen for a reason**_

Well, ain't that the worst lie you ever heard? Bad things wouldn't happen if people wouldn't put them into action. I don't think this bad thing has a good outcome, unless you count _her _getting that bird boy. Not that that was good for me._**  
>But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding<strong>_

She always spoke wisely, taking after when we called her "Athena" like her cat. But no matter what wise things she could say, if she came back, I don't think it'd ever be the same again. Ever.

_**'Cause she's moved on while I'm still grieving**_

She has moved on, living with those bird kids, in who-the-heck-knows-where. She probably doesn't even think of me. I always wonder what would happen if I had told her that she belonged in Iowa and not with the freaks._**  
>And when a heart breaks no it don't break even even... no<br>**_Dang, right there.

_**Oh you got his heart and my heart and none of the pain**_

So, she could live with that boy and come back to visit two of her best friends, but not take the time to see me. The one that was always hoping she'd return after the others had given up._**  
>You took your suitcase, I took the blame.<strong>_

So, she left and I blame myself. I left her in those forests with nothing but a stupid note. A note that said I was sorry, that we all were, but she probably didn't understand._**  
>Now I'm try'na make sense of what little remains ooh<strong>_

I didn't understand what she saw in the bird kids, what she saw that we, humans, couldn't provide. Protection? I'd punch whoever's lights out that picked on her. Company? I didn't mind the powers, heck, I loved the vision thing so why would I care about the nature thing. Love? I could give her that._**  
>'Cause you left me with no love and no love to my name.<br>**_She did exactly that. Exactly._**  
>I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing<strong>_

Yeah, I'm still alive, but to her, it's like I'm dead. Like I no longer exist._**  
>Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in<strong>_

'DING DONG!' Doorbell, was it her? Probably not._**  
>'Cause I got time while she got freedom<strong>_

Like I've got the time to talk to a stupid kid selling effing cookies. Oh wait I got all the time in the world. My best friend's gone._**  
>'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break<strong>_

"Laron?" I know that voice, "Please, open the door. I'd like to talk to you."_**  
>No it don't break<strong>_

Why the heck was _she_ here? She didn't care remember. I wrenched open the door and there she stands, exactly the same as always, except she's not smiling. "Long time no see, wise gal." I said sarcastically. A smile played at her lips, "Yeah, long time. I missed you." she whispered. "Yeah, same here." I replied, smiling myself. _She's back.__**  
>No it don't break even no<strong>_

So, maybe they do break even. For us, at least.

**Alright, well, let me know if you want to know what you want to see in the conversation between Laron and Libra. I will try to come up with something soon! Thanks for reading and not being mad at me for not updating this in ages. I have a few more ideas and just need to get them down on paper or computer. R&R!**__


	5. Chapter 5: When You're Gone

**Hey, small A/N today. Just letting you all know this is based off the Avril Lavigne song of the same name. So, yeah, I've also updated Fiction Chatroom, if y'all wanna go check it out.**

**When You're Gone**

**(Fang POV)**

**(Romance, (slight) Angst)**

I watched Libra board the bus, she turned at the last minute and ran back. She wrapped her arms around me and buried her face in my shirt.

"I'll miss you." She mumbled.

I patted her auburn hair and gave her a squeeze back. I murmured things quickly to her, so she didn't miss her bus or flight.

Yes, flight. She was going to visit two of her old Iowan friends, but didn't want to scare them by flying in. so she was taking a plane to Iowa. Which meant she was going alone.

I had come to see her off at the bus stop in town.

"I'll call, okay?" she was saying.

"Yes, now go before you miss the bus." I urged.

She smiled and let go of me, "love you, Fang."

"Love you too, Lib. Now, go." I mocked an order.

She grinned and hurried onto the bus. It left, with Libra waving madly from the window. I watched her go, my own hand raised in farewell.

Once back at the E house, I realized just how different it was without Libra. Things seemed out of place. Quieter almost. I missed her smile when Angel read her mind. I missed the way she rolled her eyes when Nudge rambled. The way she laughed when Iggy said something stupid or sarcastic. The way she blatantly ignored Max's orders to turn down her music. I missed the ways she would grin, blush, or laugh when I was with her.

I lay back on my bed, hoping that Max wouldn't come and pull me away. I was thinking, deciding that memories might be enough to hold me over for the week.

_"Hey, Fang?" she whispered._

_ I noticed my door crack open, it had only been a week since Libra had come to live with the flock. Libra peeked her head into my room, her silver eyes barely visible. Her hair was in a loose ponytail that flopped over her shoulder._

_ "Hm?" I whisper-called back, sitting up in bed._

_ It was one o' clock in the morning and here was Libra stumbling into my room, looking dead tired. She inched inside the room and lightly shut the door behind her. I clicked on the beside lamp and dim light filled the room. She was wearing a baby blue too-big t-shirt and grey sweatpants. She was barefoot, padding softly to sit on the edge of my bed._

_ "Couldn't sleep?" I asked._

_ She nodded silently, a trait Max claimed she picked up from me. I slid to the end of the bed; I took her hand, lacing my fingers with hers. She smiled faintly._

_ "Why couldn't you sleep?" I probed, letting her lean against me._

_ "Didn't feel right." She mumbled._

_ "Wanna stay here?"_

_ She shook her head. "If Max—" _

_ I cut her off, "Max won't find out. I promise."_

_ She smiled again and nodded. I let her lay next to me on the bed. I think she slept soundly for a while, but then she scooted closer and let her back touch my shoulder. I looped my arm around her shoulders and she sighed, snuggling against my side. I smiled._

I used memories like these to get through the long week. It was sort of hard, hard enough that when Angel and I went to meet Libra at the airport, I found myself grinning uncharacteristically.

When Libra came out she was beaming. She ran over to us and gave me a huge hug. I couldn't help but hug her back. I had missed her. She also gave me a quick kiss that I heard Angel giggle at. When she pulled away from me, she bent down to give Angel a hug and I caught her whisper something in Angel's ear. Again, cue Angel's little-girl giggle.

Libra retrieved what little luggage she had and we went to find the car that Angel and I had "borrowed". I was better at driving than Max so I was sort of confident at driving. Libra raised an eyebrow at me when she saw the car. I shrugged in reply and she gave a sarcastic sigh.

As I drove home, with Libra asleep in the passenger seat, I listened to Angel hum in the backseat.

"Fang?" she called.

"What, Ange?" I replied.

"Libra wants you to know that she missed you while she was gone. That you should come with next time." I saw Angel grin in the mirror, "and that she can't wait to get home and kiss you."

I noticed a blush creep into Libra's cheeks. So, she _wasn't _asleep. I chuckled and put an arm on her shoulders, one hand still on the wheel.

"Love you too, Lib." I whispered.

Angel giggled and Libra smiled, opening her eyes, "I know."


	6. Facebook Pg Public Service Announcement

Hey, y'all sorry for the bombarding of updates but this is more of a service announcement than anything else! Take it away, Spaz and Lib!

Libra: Hey, guys. Long time no see. Athena let me out of my story to come tell you all about Athena's new Facebook page.

Spaz: Just look 'er up under AthenaFangGranger26.

Libra: Or...if you're lazy like she is...just check the link on her profile.

Spaz: She's got uploaded pics of Lib, and me, and Ava from Hogwarts. She's also gonna put up notes and updates on stories and anything Fanfiction related.

Libra: You might even hear from us OCs from time to time. Just go find our link and like us and...

Spaz, Libra, and Me: YOU'LL MAKE OUR DAY! *laughs*

Spaz: So, come on. Help us out, and while you're at it, check out Athena's Hogwarts video.

Libra: Thanks all for reading all our stuff.

Me: Special thanks from all us here, including Ava too. She was busy with Fred and Sophie and couldn't come so thanks and may the Force be with you all!

Spaz: Force? Really?


End file.
